


Conversation 5: Hair

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks about cutting his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 5: Hair

## Conversation 5: Hair

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.  


If you keep asking for more, I'll keep writing them. Sorry if this seems to be backing off. With the last two conversations, the boys seemed to be getting somewhere. But this one wanted to go in a different direction.

This story is a sequel to: Conversation 4: Rent 

* * *

"Hey Chief, you're home just in time, Supper's ready." 

"Cool man, I'm starving." 

"So how was your first day." 

"Terrific. I really like being a student again." 

"I guess it's even better when you've got the jump on the rest of the students." 

"Yeah riding with you for three years certainly does give me an edge." 

"So you're liking it?" 

"Yeah Jim, it's great." 

"But . . .?" 

"What do you mean, 'but'?" 

"I know you Sandburg. Something's wrong." 

"No man, nothings wrong." 

"Chief, you should know better. Who was it that taught me how to use my senses to tell when someone is lying." 

"Damn. You're not supposed to do that to me, Jim." 

Sorry Chief, it's hard to turn it off. Now tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing's really wrong. It's just . . ." 

"Just what?" 

"It's just that . . . it's weird being the oldest one in the class. There's one woman that's twenty-five. Everyone else is eighteen to twenty-one." 

"After all those years in college, you should be used to kids." 

"But that was when I was the teacher, man. Now I'm just a student like everyone else." 

"Oh I doubt that." 

"Doubt what?" 

"That you're just like everyone else. The hair guarantees that." 

"Oh that's another thing. It's a whole new group of people to make fun of my hair. It's just so stupid. The instructor is going over the basics of preserving a crime scene, which I know already, but I'm trying to pay attention because everyone has their own perspective on things and I want to hear what this guy is trying to say. And there's all this whispering behind me." 

"Whispering about your hair." 

"Well I'm not sure exactly what they were whispering, I'm the Guide, not the Sentinel. But anyway, I feel these little 'pings' on the back of my head." 

"Pings?" 

"Yeah, every once in a while, just a 'ping' on my head." 

"Come here, Chief. There's spitballs in your hair." 

"Oh man, I thought I got them all out. Is this the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard? Grown men and women in the Police Academy shooting spitballs at a classmate. I thought I was back in eighth grade." 

"What did you do?" 

"I ignored them. The only thing more ridiculous then shooting spitballs at someone, is complaining that someone is shooting spitballs at you. I think I'm just going to bite the bullet and get it cut." 

"Oh no Chief, you said you weren't going to cut your hair." 

"Hey, it's my head. And I would fit in better with short hair." 

"You're absolutely right. It is your hair. You go right ahead and cut it if you want to. But if you think it's going to magically make you fit in, you're mistaken." 

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I don't fit in at the Academy?" 

"No." 

"Why the hell am I wasting my time then. If you didn't want me to go to the Academy and be your partner, you should have said something six weeks ago." 

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't mean that. You know I'm not good with words, Chief." 

"What did you mean then." 

"I meant that you don't fit in. You stand out. You always do wherever you are. And it's got nothing to do with your appearance." 

"Go on." 

"Blair, you're smart. I mean really, really intelligent. And . . . kind and honest, . . . and also very brave. I think you're the bravest man I know. That's what makes you different. All of that makes you stand out from all the stupid, selfish, mediocre people that would shoot spitballs at someone in class." 

Blair blinked in surprise. 

"And that's not going to change if you cut your hair. Look Chief, you don't need to fit in with them. If your class is anything like the average class, a quarter of those people aren't going to make it through the Academy and another quarter are going to quit before they're on the street two years." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because they're there for the wrong reasons. They want to carry a gun and be the big man. They're really just bullies." 

Blair was nodding in agreement. "What about the rest of the class?" 

"Most of them will be good cops. A very few of them will be excellent cops. That's you, Blair. You're already a good cop. With this formal training, you're going to be one of the best." 

"You really think all that about me?" 

"Yes. I do. And I can't wait until you get through the Academy and we can be partners again. I need you buddy." 

Blair suddenly bounced over to Jim and wrapped him in a Sandburg bear hug. "Thanks Jim." 

"What for 

"Just . . . thanks." 

"Okay, you're welcome. You want to get your hair out of my face now." 

"Get used to it, Big Guy. Because I am so not cutting my hair." 

* * *

End Conversation 5: Hair by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
